


October 22nd: Kissing In The Rain

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky wants to know why they haven't kissed in the rain like they do in the movies.





	October 22nd: Kissing In The Rain

It started something like this...

A week or so earlier, they'd been watching a flurry of romcoms (all recommended by Sam). About halfway through their viewing marathon, Bucky had paused the film with a venomous jab at the remote before spinning to face Steve with a mutinous glare. 

"Why don't we do that?" the brunet had demanded, pointing at the screen where a couple were kissing underneath an umbrella. 

Now Steve felt, and still felt, that it was perfectly reasonable for him to be at least a little confused by the unexpected outburst. But when he stared back wide-eyed and said, "Uh, do what?" It was clear that Bucky disagreed. 

Bucky had shown this in the way he leapt from the sofa, pointed even more venomously at the screen and increased the pressure of his scowl before growling, "that!"

Steve had flicked his gaze between the onscreen couple and his partner, brow still furrowed in confusion before he attempted a reply... "Buck, we kiss all the time. Maybe not under an umbrella but..."

"No!" Bucky interrupted with a howl, "in the rain! Steve! Why don't we kiss in the rain?! All these films, all these romantic happy endings. They all kiss in the rain!" 

Realization set off Steve's internal lightbulb as he sighed, "Oh. Well, Buck, I hadn't realised we were 'sposed to y'know? I normally just wanna get you inside warm and dry" he finished with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

It seemed to placate Bucky, at least temporarily, though and the brunet calmed enough to resume his place next to Steve before restarting the film and cuddling close. 

Now, while Bucky hadn't said anything further about their lack of rain-soaked smooching, it stuck in Steve's mind like the smell of fish in a microwave. 

He checked the weather forecast every night before they went to sleep, hoping to see some sign of rain. They lived in Brooklyn, it was October, surely that wasn't too much to ask? 

There was one false-start when it started to gently drizzle as they sat at their kitchen table. But despite Steve's best attempts to get Bucky to step outside with him for just a second, the other man steadfastly refused with a firm "I don't wanna get wet Steve." 

But other than that? Nothing. And still, the thought stayed with Steve.

When the rain did come, it was entirely unexpected. There had been no mention of rain in the forecasts. But there was no doubting it when they got caught in a downpour as they walked home from lunch. 

True to form, Bucky yelped like a cat as he rushed under a shop's awning, hands held protectively over his head, collar pulled up tight. 

And while Steve would normally have joined him, this time he didn't. Instead, he stood in the rain for a few moments, watching as Bucky tried to shake off the water clinging to his hair. When Bucky realised Steve was still exposed he yelled disbelievingly, "Rogers, get under here you stupid punk!" 

Steve just shook his head and laughed in reply before stalking towards Bucky with an unmistakable purpose that caused the brunet to go wide-eyed as he approached.

"Steve, what?"

"C'mon Buck" Steve coerced gently, tugging Bucky towards him and into the rain. 

"Eurgh Steve I'm getting wet! Why?!" Bucky was only one foot stomp away from a tantrum as Steve continued to smile infuriatingly. 

"Bucky? Shut up" Steve said simply before pulling Bucky to his chest and dipping in for a kiss as the rain got heavier around them.

When they broke apart, Bucky's eyes were wide in shock but a smile was creeping onto his face as he shook his head, "You remembered huh?"

"Of course I remembered, it's you." Steve stole another kiss before slinging an arm around Bucky's shoulder and turning to walk them home as the rain continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
